Stormy Weather
by moonbean
Summary: Little oneshot with the 10th Doctor and Rose trying to battle their way through gale force winds. Some cuteness in there too!


**A/N: This popped into my head after Adia Rose (whom this story is dedicated too!) and I battled the ferocious weather in Cardiff yesterday and nearly got blown inside out. Seriously. And my brolly is currently in some bin in the Bay. Damn weather! I'll try and make it much nicer when you next come to visit! **

**Enjoy!**

**xxxx**

The Doctor and Rose walked out of the small seaside pub they had just had dinner in and were promptly blown backwards.

"Blimey!" the Doctor exclaimed, as they got pushed back against a wall and showered in water.

"How long were we in there for?!" Rose shouted back, her voice straining to be heard above the unnaturally eerie roar of the wind.

The Doctor grabbed her arm and started to walk, his coat billowing out behind him as sea spray and rain came at the defenceless pair, the sky dark and angry.

"Where are we going?!" Rose shouted again, trying to pull him back as he tried to push through the wall of wind he'd just walked into.

"Where do you think? TARDIS!"

"Are you completely insane?!" she replied. "Why can't we just go back inside?"

"No point - It doesn't look like it's ending any time soon. Think you'd prefer the TARDIS to that old man in there who kept looking at you 'cause he wanted to buy your hair!"

Rose shivered and didn't argue. Although the weather was way on the wrong side of horrendous...

"Rose?!"

"Okay, okay, I'm moving!"

They struggled on up the sea-front, Rose clutching the Doctor's hand for dear life as her hair whipped in front of her face and stung her eyes.

The eerie howling was getting worse and the rain had started to turn to icy hail.

Rose gasped as the hard little balls hit her skin.

"My God! It's bloody freezing!" she cried, but before the Doctor could pull her closer, a fierce gust of wind smacked into her and sent her hurtling into the road.

"Rose!" the Doctor shouted out, pulling her back just in time as the angry beep of a car horn blared out.

"Are you all right?" he said, backing her into a doorway to check her over.

"Yeah," she said, catching her breath as his intense brown eyes scanned her face in concern.

"I'm sorry, Rose. You were right, we should have gone back inside."

"Don't worry about it. Come on, we're almost there," she said, pointing to the little park at the end of the road.

She pushed away from the doorway, the Doctor stopping her briefly to switch sides with her so she wasn't next to the road. He pulled her into his coat, wrapping it tightly round her. She shivered as she thanked him and he smiled back at her warmly.

They battled their way towards the park, both breathing a sigh of relief when they spotted the TARDIS beneath some trees. Rose squealed as the Doctor pushed her to one side as a branch came hurtling down towards them. Then, they were at the door, the Doctor fighting with his coat to get the key out of his pocket. The door banged open violently and he shoved Rose inside, fighting to get it closed again. Once he managed it, the effort caused him to lean against it for a moment whilst he caught his breath.

Rose shook her hair out of her eyes and pulled off her wet coat, throwing it to the floor and shivering. The Doctor walked over to her, an endearing smile plastered on his damp face. He reached a hand up to her.

"Leaf," he said, pulling it out of her hair and showing it to her.

"Thanks," she said, smiling with her tongue stuck out between her teeth.

He sighed. "Come on, we'd best get you out of those wet clothes before you catch your death."

Rose blinked at him as he started to walk away. "W-what?"

The Doctor stopped suddenly and slowly turned to look at her, his cheeks becoming stained with red.

"That came out completely the wrong way, I meant... I mean you get yourself out of those wet clothes, I'll do the same and meet you in the kitchen for tea in 10." he said, looking slightly shell-shocked.

Rose looked at his wet form, appreciating the way his clothes clung to him. He looked at her nervously and she smirked. She sauntered past him suggestively and gave him a playful wink, causing him to gape at her.

"Oh, and Doctor?" she said, turning in the doorway.

"Y-yes?"

"Close your mouth."

As she disappeared, he smiled and shook his head.

She never failed.

Ever.


End file.
